


Round Robin Stories - By the Alphabet

by JoeyPare



Category: Houston Knights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeyPare/pseuds/JoeyPare
Summary: All the Round Robin stories are here. Each chapter is a new story that was put together by members of the former Houston Knights Forum on Proboards.1 - Annie's Birthday2 - Halloween Pranks (formerly titled, 'Shots Fired')3 - Weren't You Listening, Lundy?





	1. Annie's Birthday

A short story is told using the ABC's in order. Members User Names in ( ) indicate the member that wrote that part.

-=-=-=-=

 

>ALPHABET STORY = Annie’s Birthday

A: Annie's birthday is coming up. What do you think we should do for her this year? (Joey)

B: "Buy her a new dress?" asked McCandless hopefully. (Hilligan)

C: Chuckling, Carol crossed her arms and said wryly, "I was thinking about a birthday party. Maybe have it at a special place or have a theme." (Hilligan)

D: "Diamond Club?" Joey replied. "It's a little on the expensive side so not a place she would likely go on her own. They have private dining rooms too. (Joey)

E: "Excellent idea, Amigo, but it is more expensive than most of us can afford." Estaban said. "What about Bistro 829?" They have a regular party menu, and it is under $30 a person. When my sister was up from Mexico City we went there, and man, the food is great." (Joey)

F: "Fine idea, Estaban," Carol said. "I've been there, the food is great, and they take reservations. Plus their group party menu has a wide range, even stuff you like Joe, and you Levon." (Joey)

G: "Greek!" Lt. Beaumont put in, coming up behind her group of detectives. "She's always wanted to go to Alexander the Great Greek." "GREEK?" Levon, Estaban & Joe-Bill chimed in unison. (Joey)

H: "Hey! Isn't that the place that has belly dancing? You got to make reservations early. They don't do it every day."

I: "I think drool would be the order of the day there then," Carol laughed. "Isn't there another place? Joey, you and Annie are tight. Could you find out?" (Joey)

J: "Jasper's!" Joey said at a meeting two days later. It's in The Woodlands ... she said they have a Saturday and Sunday brunch that all of us would like. She's already on to us for her birthday. Knew as soon as the Lt asked about her favorite places to eat. This place is easy on her wheelchair too. I already checked ... they have banquet rooms and could set up the buffet in one so it would be easier on her. What 'a all think?" (Joey)

K. “Know what?” Levon answered. “For once, I’m gonna agree with you, partner. Now all we have to do is make the reservation.” (KnightVisitor)

L: "Let's still pitch in and get her a present though." Carol said thoughtfully. "It doesn't have to be expensive." (Hilligan)

M: "Maybe we could send her to a spa for a day. Women like that kind of thing." Estaban said knowingly. (Hilligan)

N: "Not a bad idea but I was thinking more along the lines of putting together a photo album for her." said Carol, (Hilligan)

O: "One or two pictures from each of us; from all the get-togethers and celebrations we've had. Try and bring group photos and, they don't all have to have Annie in them." (Hilligan)

P: "Put your name on the back so I can return them if I don't use them in the album, okay?" Carol instructed the group. (Hilligan)

Q: "Quite a nice idea Carol, I like it." smiled Lieutenant Beaumont. (Hilligan)

R: "Rachel up in the secretary's pool does scrapbooking." Carol explained to the Major Crimes squad. "She said get the photos to her by the end of the week and she will put them together." (Joey)

S: Sixteen days later, Carol looked on contentedly as Annie's party was in full swing, her photo album projected onto a large screen for all to see. (Hilligan)

T: The photos were cycled through repeatedly as each image prompted roars of laughter and reminiscing conversations of, "Do you remember when..." (Hilligan)

U: "Unbelievable!" Levon laughed as he gave Carol a quick hug, "They really came through with the pictures didn't they? Good job Carol." (Hilligan)

V: "Very unbelievable!" Joanne gasped as a particularly candid photo appeared on the screen. It was several seconds before Carol could reply over the raucous din of the party. (Hilligan)

W: "Wish I could take the credit but my friend Rachel really went above and beyond the..... Holy Moses!" she exclaimed as another photo flashed onto the screen, "I gotta have Annie" (Hilligan)

X: "Xerox a copy of that one for me!" Carol stuck her fingers in her ears over the ensuing uproar and looked over at Joanne to see her mouthing the words, 'Me too.' (Hilligan)

Y: "You got a message over there." Joe rumbled in Carol's ear as he came up behind her and pointed across the room. There sat Annie, her eyes shining with tears, raising her glass of ... (Hilligan)

Z: Zinfandel in salute with a short nod of thanks. The four officers returned the gesture in unison and hollered, "Happy birthday Annie!" with all of their might. (Hilligan)

THE END


	2. Halloween Pranks

ALPHABET STORY = HALLOWEEN PRANKS 

A: Affirming that he was the first one in the bullpen, Joey walked quickly to his desk, unlocked it and pulled out the confidential file that had been delivered to him yesterday. (Joey)

B: Belatedly Joe realized the file contained photos of a Sharp's long distance rifle and a ton of smashed pumpkins. (Joey)

C: Considering the condition of the pumpkins, Joey was afraid that someone was practicing their aim before picking out a human target. (knightvisitor)

D: "Didn't sleep either?" Levon asked as he quietly sat down across from his partner. (knightvisitor)

E: Engrossed in studying the photos with a magnifying glass, Joe looked up at his partner and wondered by the package had been sent to him and not Lundy. (Joey)

F: Forgetting the file for a moment, he studied Lundy curiously. (Hilligan)

G: Green strands of grass were stucking out under the band of his cowboy hat. (Joey)

H: Holding back a laugh, he picked up the magnifying glass again and was shocked to discovered a picture of a western belt buckle inside one smashed pumpkin, a cowboy hat in another and a cowboy boot in another. (Joey)

I: Inhaling deeply, Joe dropped the magnifying glass on the photo, leaned back in his chair abruptly and looked at Levon as an unsettling thought crossed his mind. (Hilligan)

J: "Just where did you get that grass in your hat, Lundy?" Joey asked figuring this package was a warning to him that there was a hit on his partner. (Joey)

K: "Kids! Shot the heel of my boot off! I fell head first onto the grass across the street wher' they're sellin' pumpkins." (Joey)

L: "Lundy, just what the hell are you pulling man?" Joe glared as he shoved the photo toward his partner. "If this is your definition of humor, it stinks." he said tensely. (Hilligan)

M:"ME!? I had to hobble over to a place and have a new heel nailed on my boot, how could I take photos too?" (Joey)

N: Nesting the pictures together, Joey stared at them, and slowly turned them so his partner could see them. (Joey)

O: "Oo-kay," Levon said quietly, as he studied the photos, "so now I'm gonna ask - what 'n the hell 'er ya pullin'?" His flat stare was mildly hostile. (Hilligan)

P: "Partner, I had nothing to do with this. The file was sent to me anonymously." Joe said emphatically. His eyes narrowed and he leaned forward. "Are you saying somebody took a shot at you?" (Hilligan)

Q: Quickly Joe-Bill McCandless walked into the bullpen shouting, "Look what some idiot did to my hat! Right out in front of the damn station." Joe & Levon gawked at the finger sticking through the bullet hole in his hat. (Joey)

R: Reaching for the photos, Joe pulled out the hat and the boot photos. Gasping, the partners realized the next shot could be fatal to someone. (Joey)

S: Silently watching her detectives, Lt. Beaumont walked over to Lundy and LaFiamma's desks and asked, "What's going on?" (Joey)

T: Touching the edge of the photos, Joey responded. "Found these on my desk this morning. Lundy got his boot heel shot off this morning! Now Joe-Bill had a bullet go through his hat. That just leave this one," he finished holding up the photo of the belt buckle. (Joey)

U: Using her fingers, Beaumont carefully picked up the belt buckle photo and examined it for clues. (Joey)

V: Very slowly she shifted her gaze to Levon and raised a questioning eyebrow. (Hilligan)

W: "Would this be the belt buckle you're wearing now?" she asked Levon. (Hilligan)

X: "X-Ray vision," muttered McCandless, "she's got x-ray vision." (Hilligan)

Y: "You!" Joe yelled as he jumped up from his chair. "I knew it was you!" (Hilligan)

Z: Zig-zagging through the bullpen, Levon and Joe-Bill made for the door, Levon laughing and Joe-Bill whooping with glee as he vaulted a small file cabinet to dodge Joe. Lieutenant Beaumont shook her head, faintly smiling as she entered her office and shut the door. (Hilligan)

THE END


	3. Levon, Are You Listening?

ALPHABET STORY = Levon! Are You Listening?

 

A: "All right, LaFiamma! I was wrong! But I ain't gonna apologize."

B: "By the way, Lundy, don't you have to relieve Carol? She's babysitting your snitch."

C: "Carol won't mind watchin' him a few more minutes. This name an' address he gave me ain't exactly pannin' out."

D: "Don't tell me you're surprised he gave you false information," Joe snorted, "where's the address?"

E: "Ella Durham, 3506 North Main Street, comes out to," Levon raised his eyebrows, "Hollywood Cemetery."

F: "Funny guy," Joe smirked, "maybe she works there, otherwise I think we might have a little trouble asking her questions."

G: "Good detective work means cross checking, Lundy," Joe answered seriously. "Did ‘ya check the Internet for her whereabouts?"

H: "Hell, LaFiamma, I ain't a computer expert. That's Carol's job."

I: "I think you and Legs need to switch and you watch your snitch while she checks the whereabouts of Ella Durham." Joe replied. 

J: "Joe! Levon!" Lt. Beaumont called while she was walking over to them.

K: "Keep me posted about the murder case. I have a meeting with the chief tomorrow." 

L: "Let’s go and have another chat with this snitch of yours, Lundy!" Joe said to his partner.

M: "Man...Lundy!” The snitch hollered. “I said STELLA Durham. She works at the cemetery. They got a body to hide. She puts it in storage and Grossman dumps it later."

N: "No, I'm not going to tell you again, Levon. You need to pay more attention to what's being said around. You need to be aware."

O: "Open grave sites,” Joey shuttered. “How many do you see? Levon are you listening?"

P: “Pushy, ain’t ya?” Levon growled turning to see no one behind him.

Q: “Quit pushing,” Joey barked loudly looking up.

R: Raw nerves whipped Joe’s head around.

S: Standing opposite him was his partner looking down into an empty grave.

T: “Ten to one, that is the stiff we’re looking for,” Joey said quietly.

U: “Unusual mark on his forehead.”

V: “Venom. Seen it once before. Goes right to the brain.” Levon muttered.

W: “We gonna call it in,” Joey asked stepping back.

X: “X-rays need to verify that.”

Y: “You want to call the Lieutenant and tell her we found the stiff.”

Z: “Zillion things to do, and she gives us the afternoon off?” Levon groaned.

THE END


End file.
